gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Prick
The Prick is the 33th episode of Season 3 Synopsis Gumball and Darwin train Remy so he can bring peace to Elmore Junior High Plot in the library, Gumball was thinking, Remy shows up and calls Gumball, Gumball doesn't respond, Remy begins shaking his hand in front of Gumball, Remy says that he is being creepy while Gumball is dreaming about Remy beating Tina, Remy calls Gumball again, Gumball questions if Remy is strong, Remy says that he is, then Gumball questions of Remy can lift 600 pounds, Remy says that he can, Gumball then questions Remy if he can beat the bullies in Elmore Junior High, Remy questions Gumball "what bullies" they both hear a faint roar, Darwin shows up and tells the names of Tina and Jamie, Remy questions why would he beat Tina and Jamie dow, Gumball says loudly and furiously "for the sake of this school" Remy says dont shout, Gumball apologizes, Darwin questions if Remy needs a little time to think, Remy agrees, then Remy walks away while Gumball says that he will make sure that his decision is right. in his room, he thinks about it, he thinks "sake, justice, whats the point"Darwin whispers for the people, then Remy questions to what is Darwin doing in his room, Darwin didn't answer, then Darwin's head explodes, Remy says if he brings justice to the school they can have peace, but he said its gonna cost his butt, Gumball says i know, Remy then asks why Gumball is in his room, Gumball says he was trying to make Remy's decision right, then Remy says that he is thinking about it, Gumball agrees, then throws a flash bang, then Darwin tries to throw a flashbang but he doesn't have any, he then jumps of the window, Darwin says that hes ok since he landed on a Dumpster, Remy says that he needs to do whats right, then Gumball says "that's the spirit"Remy says "get, out, now!" Gumball leaves. Remy goes to Gumball and says that he has made an decision, Gumball says in his mid"please let it be justice" repeatedly, Remy then says to bring peace, Gumball says great while Darwin says fantastic, then Martha walks to them and asks what are they doing, Gumball says "we are training Remy" Martha was amazed and asks if shes included, Gumball says"by we i mean me Darwin and not you", Martha then asks why is she denied all the time when Remy is around, Darwin says that Remy is strong, then Martha says that if Remy is strong, then Martha says why does Remy need training, Gumball says that he needs to adapt to extreme conditions, Remy says right until realizing its extreme then repeatedly says no, Darwin says hes excited, they run away. in the school roof, Remy asks why are they in the school roof, Gumball says "testing air sickness"Darwin says that he and Gumball can survive living in high heights with ease, What about you Remy" Remy is experiencing nausea, Gumball says good then Remy faints, Gumball then says nevermind, he needs training, Darwin says he needs training, Remy wakes up, curious of what happened, Gumball says he fainted, Remy asks how, Gumball says air sickness, Remy says he can do it, and struggles to keep his position, then gets fully balanced, Gumball says the next test is heat. they go dangerously near to the volcano, Darwin says that the volcano is going to release some heat, right now, then it gets hot,the volcano erupts, Gumball says luckily the eruption wasn't a lava flow, then Remy says its so hot, Gumball says that this is easy while Remy melts, Remy asks how can they do that, they say its natural, they try again, Remy touches the hot ground, he gets filled with pain, then jumps really high in the air, Gumball says again, then Remy stands in the hot ground with ease this time, Darwin says the next test is chill. they are in a blizzard, Remy struggles to move in the blizzard, then Remy asks if going in a blizzard is necessary, Gumball says "no questions ask"Remy says that he should have gave him a sweater, Darwin is annoyed then says that the test is all about surviving in an -12o celcius, Remy freezes while Darwin facepalms, then they are doing the same test leaving Remy frustrated, Gumball says that if he wants to be a man, he has to succeed. then, a montage is shown, in the first clip, he is trying to lift 1000 pounds, it takes him 10 minutes, then Gumball puts a check on his check list, then the second clip is shown, the clip is Remy trying to lift a object with one hand, he easily lifts the object with one hand, the last test is shown to be strength, Gumball gives Remy a metal cube as big as a car, Remy punches it hard, infact so hard that the cube went up to China, gumball was amazed, Gumball says that he is ready, Remy says "yes" then Darwin says that the bad news is that he must stay "under cover" Remy agrees. Remy says that this is it, Darwin agrees and Gumball repeats what he said, Darwin says its the day Remy brings peace to their school, Gumball says that havoc is very likely, Darwin asks to what is havoc, but pronouced it wrong, Gumball says that havoc is pronounced as ''havek, ''Gumball says the meaning which is widespread destruction, Darwin gasps then says that hopefully it wont happen, Remy calls the bullies, Tina and Jamie furiously says what, then Remy says"you had come too far, and it’s time for your face to be physically kissed by my fists"then Jamie says that he doesn't think so, Jamie says that Remy is just a weakling, Remy says a phrase then punches Jamie, Jamie says that its on now, they start running for each other, Jamie almost hits Remy but evades it, then punches Jamie back then Jamie falls to the ground, Remy asks sarcasticly to who's next then gestures at Tina, Tina says that he dares fight Tina, Remy says that he does, Everyone cheers for Remy, then Tina roars, making the people cheer for Tina instead, Tina says where were they, Remy answers him that it is the time he punches her face Tina charges for him but again, Remy evades then she just said that she can just step on Remy, but Remy holds his foot then spins and throws Tina away, Gumball was amazed, Everyone said that Remy saved their butts, then Everyone cheers for Remy, Gumball congratulates Remy, then Darwin said that the throwing part was overpowered, Remy says best day ever ends Transcript {time} thinks in the library Remy-Gumball, what are you thinking? Gumball-hm…… Remy-uh, gumball shakes his hands in front of gumball Remy-uh gumball, this is sorta creepy is dreaming about Remy beating up Tina Remy-Gumball? Gumball-Remy?, your strong right? Remy-uh, yes Gumball-you can lift 600 pounds? Remy-sure can Gumball-can you beat the bullies here? Remy-what bullies hear a faint roar [Darwin shows up Darwin-you know, Tina Rex and Jamie Remy-those two, why would I beat them up?! Gumball-well,and furiouslyfor the sake of this school!!!!! Remy-let me say, don’t shout! Gumball-sorry Darwin-do you need a little time to think about this? Remy-probably right Gumball-I’ll wait, make sure it’s right Remy-ok walks away Darwin-he’ll need a little time {thinking} Remy-sake, justice, what’s the point? Darwin-whispersfor the people Remy-what are you doing here Darwin? Darwin-uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhexplodes Remy-weird, so if I give justice unto the school we can have peace, but that’s gonna cost me my butt Gumball-whispersI know Remy-seriously? Why are you here? Gumball-making sure you make the right decision Remy-I am thinking about it Gumball-okflash bang Remy-where did he get that flash bang Darwin-byeto throw flashbang, but he doesn’t have any Darwin-darn jumps of the window Darwin-I am okay, I landed on a dumpster footsteps is heard Remy-I need to do what’s right! Gumball-that’s the spirit Remy-get, out, now! gets out of the room {train} the hallway Remy-gumball, I had an decision! Gumball-his mindplease let it be justice, please let it be justice Remy-I decided, to go bring peace! Gumball-great Darwin-fantastic walks to Gumball Martha-what are you doing? Gumball-we are training Remy Martha-whoa, including me? Gumball-by we I mean me and Darwin, and not you Martha-why do you deny me all the time when you have that Darwin-Remy is strong Martha-then tell me why he needs training? Gumball-he needs to adapt to extreme condition Remy-right!, wait extreme, no no no no no no Darwin-he’s excited Gumball-common lets go! run away are seen in the roof of the school Remy-why are we here? Gumball-testing air sickness Darwin-me and gumball can survive living in high heights with ease, what about you Remy? seems to be experiencing nausea Gumball-good faints Gumball-nevermind Darwin-he needs training Gumball-yep wakes up Remy-huh, what happened Gumball and Darwin-you fainted Remy-how Gumball-air sickness Darwin-yep go back to the roof Remy-ok, I can do this struggles to keep his position, then soon becomes fully balanced Remy-I did it! Gumball-next test, heat! go dangerously near to the volcano Darwin-this volcano is going to release some heat, right, now volcano erupts Gumball-luckily it wasn’t a lava flow Remy-jeez guys, it’s so hot! Gumball-this is easy literally melts while Gumball and Darwin stand in the ground without even struggling Remy-how can you do that? Gumball-it’s natural Darwin-yea try again Remy-I can do this! touches the hot ground Remy-ahhhh!!!! jumps so high in the air Gumball-again! Remy-fine! stands in the very hot ground with ease Remy- I did it! starts dancing Darwin-next test, chill {chill} is shown struggling to move in a blizzard Remy-is this really necessary? Gumball-no questions ask Remy-you should have gave me sweaters Darwin-agh, the test is that if you can survive out in a -12’ Celcius environment is shown freezed while Darwin facepalms are shown to be doing the same test Remy-again seriously? Gumball-if you wanna be a man, you gonna succeed Remy-ok, fine montage is shown, in the first clip, Remy is shown trying to lift 1000 pounds, he takes 10 minutes to lift it, Gumball writes a check on his check list, the second clip is shown to be that Remy is tested to lift things with one hand, he easily lifts the object with one hand, the last test is shown to be strength, Gumball gives Remy a metal cube as big as a car, Remy punches it so hard that it went to China, leaving Gumball amazed Gumball-I think you are the ready of the ready! Remy-yes! Darwin-but the bad news is that you must stay under cover Remy-okay {time to fight!} Remy-I guess this is it Darwin-yep Gumball-this is it Darwin-the day that Remy brings peace to our school! Gumball-havoc is very likely though Darwin-what does havoc mean Gumball-it’s pronounced as havek Darwin-ok, what does havoc mean Gumball-widespread destruction gasps Darwin-hopefully it won’t happen walks to Tina and Jamie Remy-hey bullies! Tina and Jamie-what!? Remy-you have come too far, and it’s time for your face to be physically kissed by my fists Jamie-I don’t think so, you are justtouches Remy’s chesta weakling Remy-you asked for it punches Jamie in the face Jamie-oh it’s on now start to charge Remy-aghhhhh Jamie-you are getting it! evades Jamie’s fist and punches Jamie while Jamie falls to the ground Remy-who’s next gestures at Tina Tina-you dare fight Tina Remy-yea, I do! Everyone-go Remy go go Remy go! roars Everyone-nervouslygo Tina go go Tina go! Tina-that’s more like it, where were we Remy-the time I punch your face! charges for him evades it Remy-that’s so lame Tina-I can just stomp you over tries to step on Remy, but Remy holds her feet Remy-goodbye, Tina spins then throws Tina Remy-there Gumball-wow Everyone-Remy saved our butts! Everyone-yay!! cheers for Remy Gumball-good job Darwin-wow, the throwing part was kinda overpowered! Gumball-I know! Remy-best, day, ever! ends Trivia * this made a comeback to The Mercy due to the fact that Remy punched the metal cube up to China, same thing he did in The Mercy when he punched a Darwin wooden figure 800 feet high Characters Major * Gumball * Darwin * Remy Supporting * Tina * Jamie * Martha Minor * Teri * Alan * Bobert * Penny * Carmen * Anton * Sussie * Carrie * Masami * Leslie * Banana Joe * Ocho * Juke * Clayton * Sarah * Eggheads * Hector Gallery Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Season 3